wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Alvan Sprocket
"I was once much like yourself, but then I cured my Curse of Flesh. Now I see things through the eyes given to my ancient ancestors by the titans themselves. If you knew the knowledge I knew, Saw the marvelious things I had seen, then you yourself would know that every single moment we have on this planet is precious." ''- Exerpt from Alvan's Book: My Curse Cured.'' "I was once a member of the Fifth Legion back in Icecrown... Oh yes, I was there when the Lich King died... But I never got a chance to act, cursed 9th squad. None of use were able to do anything. We simply sat and watched with our thumbs up our bums." ''- Slightly annoyed Alvan when asked about the Fifth Legion.'' ''Statistics'' ' ''Appearance'' ' ''History'' Early Life Alvan was born like many other gnomes nearly five decades ago. Under a happy and rather healthy family in the great city of Gnomeregan in Kahz Modan, Alvan was raised as an Engineer alongside his father. His mother was a simple scientist, and trained Alvan’s sister, Tina, in the scientific arts of Alchemy. It was not until the great evacuation of Gnomeregan, that Alvan’s life began to take a turn for the worse. Alvan lost his parents in the Evacuation, having sacrificed their wellbeing in order to help evacuate their children escape from the radiation that was pouring into their home. Cursing Thermaplug on their escape, Alvan was able to flee into the snow-covered wastelands with his sister… Though eventually became lost in the barren snowy wasteland. Things got much worse for Alvan after that. The Frost Trolls abducted him and his sister while they blindly searched for civilization. Alvan was forced to bear witness to the troll’s depravity as they ravaged his sister, and began to devour her corpse after having defiled her body. Enraged, Alvan’s mind snapped. Dragging into dark recesses of his mind, he was able to send out a kinetic wave of arcane force to break from his cage, and proceeded to slaughter the tribe in his blind, arcane fury. Once again Alvan wandered the wastelands, searching for civilization. Though this time he was alone, holding nothing but the light blue bow that once held his sister’s hair. To this day, he wears the bow around his right forearm, as a means to remind him of his sister. After days of traveling, Alvan finally stumbled across the path leading towards Ironforge. When the guards saw the beaten, empty-eyed Gnome trudge up the path, they silently pointed him towards the gnome’s new home within the mountain. After meeting with mechatorque, Alvan was given medical attention by the Dwarven clerics. They were able to heal his physical wounds, but no amount of devout magic or religious prayers could heal the mental instability that had been brought upon the gnome. Despite this, Alvan continued the work his father had taught him, combined with the newfound power that had been unlocked when his mind had become broken. Though his magic was raw and untamed, over the years he dedicated his studies between mechanical engineering, and focusing his mind. Through the years, Alvan's mind began to repair itself. The haunting memory still in his dreams, he was able to prevent the horrific incident from distracting him from his day-to-day life. He soon became a well-known member of the gnomish community, one part being for his invention of a pocket portal, a device that allowed one to hold various small to large sized objects within it's containment, and retrieve them with a simple though. Ice Crown When Alvan had heard about the events in Northrend, He decided it was time for him to remove himself from his boring life of study, and finally enter the fields to practice what he had learned. Not only did he get a chance to practice his art, but he was able to learn much more about his people’s past than he had ever hoped to learn. He knew that once all was done in the frozen wastelands, he would need to study more about the Mechagnomes, and the curse of flesh that his people were victim to. Category:Characters